


When Love Gods Meddle

by DemonicHope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Lemons, M/M, Multi, Oral, Spanking, Threesome, male pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicHope/pseuds/DemonicHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anteros and Eros grow bored, they decide to amuse themselves by harrasing Camp Half-Blood's population of demigods. Especially Anteros's brothers Triton and Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Gods Meddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is betaed by xxChild-Of-DemonXx and also StillFallingAngel. Thanks so much guys!
> 
> And yes Anteros is a real Greek God. And yes this is what he does.

Percy inhaled slowly, trying to chase the sleep he so desired. His head throbbed and he wanted nothing more to find respite from the nauseous feeling in his tummy. He whimpered a little, burying his face in the coolness of his pillow and trying not to puke up the few crackers he'd managed to choke down. Shivers wracked his body while he flashed between feeling like he was burning up and like he'd plunged into the freezing ocean. He tossed and turned, struggling to find some small patch of bed that felt comfortable. But the only thing he found was more uncomfortableness.

He heard the soft click of his door being pushed open, though he couldn't find the energy to raise his head. He half-hoped it was a monster coming to finish it off. Because nothing, not even Tartarus or holding up the weight of the sky could compete with what he was feeling. But instead he felt small fingers, carding through his sweaty hair, pushing the damped hair aside.

"Percy?" Will Solace whispered, kneeling behind him on the bed. "Why didn't you come to breakfast, or lunch, or dinner? Are you sick?"

He managed a weak nod thought that took all his strength. He was so grateful that someone had noticed he was missing and had come looking. He'd been like this since the middle of the night and with Jason and Leo in California, Nico off doing Hades's knows what with Hazel, and Clarisse and Chris were in charge of babysitting. The baby being an Octavian who was not happy about his forced introduction to Greek lifestyle. So no one had come to check on him.

"What's wrong? You don't feel sick. I don't sense the flu or a cold or anything." Will's hand ran down his back and Percy knew he was doing some weird 'Son of Apollo' healing scan thingy.

"Don't know." He croaked, whining as Will climbed over his shaking body so he could run his hand over Percy's front. Only to freeze, his eyes widening when he touched Percy's stomach. Before the Son of Poseidon could so much as twitch Will was closing the shades and locking the door.

"This is bad. Really bad. Why would she do this without telling him?" Will muttered to himself, before hurrying back to Percy. "Percy? I need you to focus. I know you are really sick but just look at me, kay? Look really carefully."

Percy managed to pull his eyes open and stare at the Son of Apollo. Really looked at him because something was off. His weary mind provided the fact that he hadn't seen the Son of Apollo for more than a few moments a day in months. And that was odd. Willie was always hovering, ready to help if someone was injured. He noticed Will looked different. His normally carefully brushed hair was rumpled, looking as if he'd been rolling around on a bed for several hours. His lips were swollen and dark red. The normally sunkissed skin was marred by what appeared to be dark bruises and teeth marks on the exposed neck and shoulders. Will was wearing an oversized T-shirt. One that was black with a surfboard design on the front, not his usual Camp Half-Blood.

"You got fat." Percy slurred, his feverish brain not interested in being polite.

"If you weren't so sick right now I'd kill you for that." Will sighed, before lifting up his shirt, and Percy could only stare. Because that was a pregnant belly. And boys didn't get pregnant. And why the hell was Will showing him that?

"You look like your head is going to explode." Will sighed, his eyes closing, clearly inpatient. He whispered something under his breath and Percy was greeted by a person he really thought he'd never see again.

A tall, muscular young man of twenty, dressed simply in jeans and a green hoodie, with rumbled black hair pushed back from around sea-green eyes. Percy recognized him instantly, even if the last time they'd met the man had green skin and a tail.

"Triton." He croaked out.

But his elder brother didn't even spare him a glance as his hands found Will's waist, pulling the much smaller Son of Apollo against him as he stared into Will's sapphire eyes. "Are you okay? Is it the baby? Do you need me again?" The man fretted, pretty much cuddling Will.

"I'm fine, Tritty. So is our little boy. Relax a bit. We were just together. The baby will be fine for a few hours while we are apart."

"It's too risky! You should be with me the duration of the pregnancy. Zakchaios might suffer if we are apart." Triton fretted.

Will rolled his eyes. "Zachy is fine. Clarisse told me she hadn't seen Percy. I had to help him. Just stop being an overprotective boyfriend and look at your brother. Use some of that God Mojo that got me knocked up and look at him."

Triton turned, frowning as if he'd just realized Percy was lying there in agony. He stepped closer to his brother, one hand gently touching Percy's chest while the other was wrapped possessively around Will's waist.

"He's pregnant. Only a few days along." Triton observed, before turning as if he'd just announced Percy had a papercut, and went back to staring at Will's stomach. "Are you sure Zakchaios is alright?"

"He's fine! Relax, Triton, and help me with Percy. I think he's going to faint."

"Pregnant? Me?" Percy whimpered.

Triton nodded, clearly impatient as he hovered over Will's baby bump. "Are you..."

"Triton, I swear to Olympus if you try and fuss over me for one more second I will cut your balls off so you can't do this to me again!" Will snapped, watching as Triton retreated looking like a kicked puppy.

"I was just concerned," He grumbled and Percy was quite sure this was all actually a hallucination. Because his green-skinned grouch of an older brother was currently a handsome young man who looked like he wanted nothing more than to go back and coo over Will's stomach.

"Percy, you need to listen to me. You are pregnant. You are a Son of Poseidon. Aphrodite, Artemis, and Demeter blessed you father. He and his godly children can impregnate men. While his demigod children were born with the ability to get pregnant."

Percy decided that was pretty normal by his standards. Just thinking of Pegasus and Arion being his brothers gave him a headache so he was willing to accept this.

"Great. I can have babies. But there is one issue with that."

"You're a virgin. Aphrodite has been complaining about that." Triton commented, peeking at Will's stomach and trying to move Will's shirt aside so he could see the hidden baby better. Will absently smacked at his hand.

Percy despite his sickness managed to blush. The Gods knew about that? Triton honestly didn't seem to care about his brothers discomfort. "She's been complaining about you being a virgin for years. It's common knowledge. Father is of course very against her plans to take care of your virginity. I've been sent seventy-three times to intercept cookies laced with aphrodisiac. It's quite annoying."

Will bumped his hip into Triton's leg. "You wouldn't have met me if you weren't saving Percy from the cookies."

Triton grunted in agreement, staring at Percy. "I think Anteros is to blame."

"Who?" Percy whined as his head gave a particularly bad throb.

Triton ignored him. "Will, that baby will need its other father. Even if he is powerful enough to form a womb and support this baby his body is too weak from Tartarus to hold the pregnancy. Unless he has the baby's father supporting him during the pregnancy he will lose the baby and probably his life. Male pregnancies are not to be messed with. I was only gone for a few hours and you nearly lost our child and that was with my support from the moment you conceived. Percy's about three weeks along. And he's been supporting that child alone and it's drained his reserves. He's starting to miscarry. Unless the child's father is found and brought here within a few hours the baby will die and so will Percy."

Will felt panic bubble in his chest, but he pushed it down and tried to think of just who the child's father would be. Anteros caused this. Anteros was the God of Mutual Love, Son of Poseidon and his male lover Nerities. Anteros was devoted to one God. Eros.

"If it is Anteros I think I know who the father of the baby is." Will reached into Triton's jeans pulling out a dracma. "Babe? Rainbow please."

Triton lazily waved his hand as he sat on the edge of Percy's bed, staring at his brother with mild interest. Percy blinked slowly as he saw a rainbow form on the other side of his room. The light only added to his aching head so he promptly burrowed under the pillow.

Will though was tapping his foot on the ground, waiting impatiently for the Iris message to connect, while throwing worried looks at Percy. He had only experienced what Percy was going through for about an hour but he remembered that feeling. The way his body had felt like it was attacking itself, feeling his strength seeping away, and knowing something was missing, but unsure what it. He'd thought he was dying until Triton came looking to see why he'd missed their date. He remembered the way Triton had held him, the sickness fading away as Triton kissed him, finally disappearing when his boyfriend made love to him.

He was so distracted by the memories he almost didn't notice Nico appearing in the rainbow. He was sitting at a desk in a dark room, looking like a death warmed over, as he glared at the Iris message. Will's stomach knotted nervously as he wondered if Nico was going to be strong enough for this.

"What do you want, Will? I'm busy."

"It's Percy. He's sick. You're pretty much the only one that can help him. If you don't get here right away Percy is going to die. Please, Nico."

Nico's olive skin paled, looking like a ghost as he jumped to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry. Percy needs you." Will begged only to see Nico disappear into the shadows. He wheeled around the see Nico stagger out of the shadowed corner. Triton steadied him before he could fall on Percy,

"Who are you?" Nico asked suspiciously, jerking free of Triton's hold.

"Triton, Son of Poseidon, Prince of Atlantis." Triton greeted coolly

Nico ignored him as his eyes fell on Percy curled into a tiny ball on the bed, "Perce?" He whispered, going to kneel beside the Son of Poseidon's bed. Percy whimpered softly turning over.

"What's wrong with him?" Nico's hands hovered over Percy nervously unsure if he should touch.

"Ummm, you might want to touch him." Will suggested. "I'm a son of Apollo. I know these things."

Nico shot him an odd look but reached over and placed his hand against Percy's stomach. He gasped feeling his strength seem to drain from his body as if he'd just raised an army of the dead. His limbs shook with exhaustion as he sagged against the bed, gasping for breath that seemed to have been robbed from his lungs.

Percy stirred slightly, blinking like a confused baby seal. "I feel better."

"I feel like shi-" Nico glared as Will clamped a hand over his mouth.

"No using bad words when my baby is in the room!" Will scolded, cuddling his stomach.

Nico blinked only to yelp as Triton reached over, picked Percy up effortlessly and dumped him on Nico's lap. Nico cursed softly as he struggled to stay upright, his stomach rumbled with hunger, and his eyes burned with lack of sleep.

He nearly pushed Percy off his lap, but the Sea Prince's legs went around his waist and his arms found Nico's neck.

"I feel better. A lot better. My stomach isn't cramping and I don't feel as feverish," Percy mumbled against Nico's neck, before letting out a sleepy little yawn.

Willie bounced happily, clapping his hands. "I was right! Nico's the daddy!"

Nico's neck snapped around. "What?"

Triton took a deep breath, realizing this fell to him. "Percy's pregnant. Children..."

"Of Poseidon can get pregnant. I know that. But I'm not gay nor have I ever slept with Percy. So what the fuck is this really about."

"Our baby." Percy slurred against his chest, one hand drifting towards his stomach even as he struggled to remain conscious. He struggled to pry his eyes enough to look into Nico's concerned and baffled eyes. "Anteros. I met him. He said Eros thought you were sad. He said he could make you happy. I begged him to help you."

"Percy, what did you do?" Nico groaned.

"I thought he'd just make it so you weren't so angry. I didn't think he'd knock me up! I'm sorry." Tears formed in the sea-green eyes.

Nico cursed softly, hugging the smaller boy tightly. "Shh, I've got you. It's okay. I'm not angry." Nico soothed.

Percy peeked out from under his eyelashes. "You aren't."

Nico glanced at the hoovering Triton and Will. "Leave! I need to talk to Percy alone."

Triton nodded, reaching down and scooping Will up. "We will." He ignored Will's whining as he lugged his boyfriend from the cabin, leaving Nico alone with Percy.

The two were silent for several long moments, before Nico gently rolled over, pushing Percy from his lap so the boy was flat on his back with Nico hovering over him. Percy squirmed, unsure what Nico was doing until he felt Nico's hand on his stomach. He froze, sighing contently as the nauseous feeling left him at Nico's touch, giggling a little as Nico's nose brushed against his skin.

"My baby. Our baby." He whispered in wonder, before pressing a soft kiss to Percy's skin.

"Are we really sure there is a baby in there? Triton hates me. He might be pulling a mean prank."

Nico hushed him, pressing an ear to Percy's stomach. When he lifted his head he was smiling. "I can feel our baby. I can feel his or her's life force. You are carrying our baby." Nico's voice was full of wonder as he brushed his fingers over the stomach that would soon be swollen with his child.

"But how? We've never done anything! I've never done anything with anyone!" Percy whined.

Nico glanced up from Percy's stomach. "Anteros did it. He's your brother. The very first child born to two men. Your father and his lover Nerities. Anteros is the God of Mutual Love. He can impregnate couples if they share mutual love even without sex." Nico blinked slowly. "Mutual love..." He stared into the eyes of the blushing boy beneath him. "You love me."

Percy turned away, his cheeks darkening. "Maybe."

Nico's grin if possible grew even bigger. "You do care."

Percy only hid his face against Nico's neck, whining softly.

Nico smiled laughing softly as he wrapped his arms around Percy tightly kissing the messy hair.

"You're in a good mood." Percy observed.

"Why wouldn't I be? The most perfect boy in the universe is having my child. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I didn't know you liked boys." Percy whispered, face still hidden.

Nico took a deep breath. "I'm gay, Perce."

"So? I'm bi."

Nico sighed, stroking Percy's hair softly. "I was scared."

"Why?"

"Where I'm from it's not okay to be gay. I was raised that it was wrong. And I believed it. Until I found myself falling for you. That's why I ran away. I was scared." Nico admitted.

Percy didn't say anything for several moments. "Let's have sex." Percy lifted his head and before Nico could do anything he kissed him.

Nico moaned softly around Percy's lips, surprise freezing his brain for a moment. But he was soon in control, devouring Percy's mouth as he pinned the Sea Prince to the bed, though staying mindful of the baby. Nico pulled back, eyeing Percy.

"You honestly want to have sex?"

Percy blushed, looking away. "Yes. But...can we take a nap first? I've felt sick all day. I just want cuddles."

Nico nodded, rubbing Percy's stomach as he rolled to the side. "We don't have to rush at all love. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass for leaving me and the baby." Percy yawned, cuddling into Nico's chest. He was silent for several long moments. "Nico?"

"What love?"

"I still feel sorta sick." He whispered.

"Then sleep, my love. I'll watch over you and the little one." Nico promised, pressing a soft kiss to Percy's forehead.

Percy nodded, curled as tight into Nico's chest as he could get, listening to Nico's soothing heartbeat as he fell asleep.

He was soon pulled from sleep by a sharp pain in his stomach, forcing his eyes opened as he managed to whimper for Nico. Terror for his unborn baby filled him, but he had nothing to worry about as Nico's weight settled on his hips.

"I'm here, love. Shhh. I'll make it go away." Nico soothed, tugging at Percy's shirt. The Sea Prince lifted his arms, letting Nico pull the shirt off and throw it onto the floor. Percy's own fingers came up to yank Nico's shirt off. The two boys kissed, Nico lips demanding against Percy's urging Percy's lips to keep up with his. Percy purred in pleasure, feeling Nico's hands roam over his bare skin. He shivered as Nico's fingers flicked over his nipples, rolling the right nub between his thumb and forefinger. Percy whined, biting down on Nico's lower lip.

The Son of Hades growled, pulling back and sinking his teeth into Percy's delicate skin, suckling. Percy let a submissive whine slip from his lips as he hid his face against the crook of Nico's neck

Satisfied with the hickey he'd left on Percy's neck, Nico moved his lips further down, nipping and sucking on Percy's collarbones, making sure that anyone who looked at the Sea Prince would know he was claimed. Slowly he found Percy's pajama bottoms, pulling them down and with a little help from Percy they joined their shirts on the ground. Percy gave a soft whimper, trying to reach between their bodies to grab for his aching length. But Nico growled at him.

"No touching." He ordered, but Percy only stuck his tongue out, reaching for his half-hard cock again. But this time he shrieked when Nico pinched his rear.

"No touching. I'm the only one allowed to touch you." Nico snarled in his ear. "Or do you want a spanking?"

Percy shoved at Nico's chest, forcing the Son of Hades off of him as he rolled over, exposing his cute little rear. "You wouldn't dare." He wiggled his butt, looking over his shoulder to smirk at Nico.

The Italian raised an eyebrow, running his hands over the perfect curve of Percy's rear, watching the satisfied grin slipping across Percy's face. Nico waited until Percy had ducked his head to deliver a quick smack to the rear, licking his lips at the beautiful yelp that slipped from Percy's lips.

"You spanked me!" Percy's eyes were wide as he stared at Nico incredulously.

"I'll let you boss me around as much as you want. But when we are in bed I'm in charge. Got that?" Nico growled, rubbing the stinging flesh.

That smug little smirk returned to Percy's lips as he shook his ass. "Nope." He popped his lips, yipping as Nico delivered another smack to his rear. Glaring playfully, Percy rolled over, hiding his perfect ass, and instead crawling towards Nico, licking his lips. Nico watched curiously, noting the seductive sway of Percy's rear as he stalked towards him, like a tiger stalking its prey.

His hands found Nico's legs and he reached eagerly for Nico's jeans, ducking his head. Shrieking when the door to his room slammed open. He dove behind Nico, only to sigh in relief when he realized it was only Jason. He pressed against Nico's back, comforted by Nico's warm body pressed against his own, as Nico watched his best friend with annoyance.

Jason was leaning heavily against the doorway, wearing only a pair of jeans and a ripped short, appeared to have run a marathon. He doubled over, panting for breath. "Eros, showed up at Camp Jupiter." He panted.

Percy frowned when Nico went rigid against him, but Jason wasn't done.

"He said him and Anteros were going to punish you." He gasped for breath, staggering over to Percy's bed and sitting down. "I fought them. And I won." Jason grinned at that, clearly pleased, even though he was still gasping.

"You won? Against two of them?" Nico asked, letting go of Percy for the moment to crawl towards his friend, though he made sure Percy had pulled a blanket over himself. He rested a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Even fighting together Eros kicked our asses. How did you win?"

Jason glanced at Percy, clearly debating if he wanted to talk with Percy there, but he soon clutched at his stomach, groaning as he leaned his head on Nico's shoulder. "Fuck I feel like shit." He groaned again, scrubbing at his face with his palms.

Nico nudged him. "What did you do? Are you hurt?" He fussed, pushing strands of blonde hair from Jason's face. He _oomph_ ed because for the second time that day he was being kissed, without his permission.

Jason's kiss had none of Percy's gentleness, it was harsh, demanding, though very short. Because before Nico could even attempt to pull away, Jason was going flying across the room, a very pissed off Percy appearing in Nico's lap.

"What the fuck, Grace?" Nico snapped, wiping his mouth and glowering at Jason as he snuggled Percy, who had angry tears running down his face as he cuddled into Nico's chest, oblivious to his nudity. Nico's attention wavered as he hugged Percy tightly. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't want that to happen. I swear. Are you alright? What about the baby?"

"I'm fine. And the baby is okay as long as that bastard isn't trying to steal you." Percy glowered at Jason, letting Nico's hands rub his belly as Jason groaned.

"I wasn't kissing him for myself, you bastard." Jason whined, clutching at his own stomach. "I made a fucking deal to save his life. And now I seriously need his help. I don't know what's going on." A soft whimper escaped his lips as he paled.

Percy was blinking slowly, watching Jason try and curl into a ball. "Does your stomach feel like it's knotting?"

Jason managed a nod, his eyes squeezed shut, as he tried to breath.

"Do you feel like really hot but also like you're freezing at the same time?"

Again, a nod.

Percy's eyes softened and he looked at Nico. "Pick him up."

"What? He just kissed me. With you right here."

"He doesn't know we are together. And he needs you as much as I need you right now." Percy explained crawling back towards the pillows as Nico obeyed.

Jason's soft cries of pain trickled off the moment he was lifted into Nico's strong arms. A content little sigh escaped his lips as he curled into Nico's chest, allowing himself to be carried to the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Nico asked, worry for his friend in his voice.

"Same thing that's wrong with me. He's pregnant." Percy murmured, watching Jason with curiosity as he Nico set him down beside him. Jason let out a content little sigh, curling himself into Nico.

"What?!" Jason's head popped up. "I can't be pregnant. I have a penis. Oh Gods, they didn't take my dick?" Jason whimper, yanking on his pants so he could peek into his jeans, sighing in relief. "Its still there." Jason blinked noticing the nude Sea Prince. "Why is he naked?"

"We're dating." Percy explained,.

"My head hurts." Nico groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"What's so hard to get? I'm having your baby and so is Jason." Percy climbed into Nico's lap, nuzzling his face into Nico's chest as Nico stroked his belly.

"I thought only Sons of Poseidon could get pregnant." Nico asked him, his hand hovering over Jason's stomach as the Roman boy lazily stretched on their bed, though totally not to get a better look at Percy's naked butt.

Percy gave a little shrug. "I don't know. But he's pregnant. Can you sense the baby like you did with ours?"

"I can sense the little one." Nico hesitated. "But..."

Percy sighed, knowing the issue. "Hey. I know you haven't slept with Jason. This is neither of your faults. Well, maybe Jason's since he seems to have made a deal with Anteros and Eros without reading the fine print. But if he's carrying your baby, you are going to support both of the babies."

Nico could only stare at Percy in confusion.

"I'm saying that I will share you with Jason. For the sake of his baby only. I really don't want any Roman cooties." Percy wrinkled his nose. "But I'm willing to do it if he wants to keep his baby."

Two sets of eyes turned towards Jason. The Roman shifted uncomfortably. "I'm pregnant? That's what the whole "Create a new life with Nico" thing that Anteros was talking about? He told me I only had to kiss you!" Jason whined, pouting, only to gasp as Percy pounced on him, perching in his lap. Jason's dick stirred at it realized he had a very beautiful, very naked, boy curled up in his lap.

"Its okay. That you're having my boyfriend's baby. I'm fine with sharing." Percy informed him. He grabbed Jason's hand and held it to his own stomach even as his free hand reached out to touch Jason's. "Our babies will be half-siblings. I'm not denying my baby of a sibling or my boyfriend of his child because I'm greedy. If you want your baby, then I'm fine with it."

Jason stared at him. "You honestly share a guy like Nico?" He blushed a little, realizing how his words came off.

Percy nodded, reaching up to hug Jason's neck. "You're my friend. And you took care of Nico while I was in Tartarus. I owe you for that." Percy reached up, pressing his lips to Jason's in a soft kiss. Jason hesitated, unsure if he should kiss back. He really didn't want to die if Nico got territorial. But he didn't have to worry when he felt lips against his neck.

"Relax, Jason." Nico purred, nuzzling the soft skin of Jason's neck. "If you are carrying my baby you are allowed to touch my lover. So long as I'm around." He nibbled on Jason's ear, his hand stroking up and down

Calmed by Nico's words Jason kissed back, only to whimper as cold air hit his back. He pulled away from Percy long enough to realize that Nico had taken a knife to the ripped remains of his shirt.

"Are we seriously having a threesome?" Jason panted, gasping as Nico nibbled on his shoulders.

"Yes. The babies will do better if their fathers are actually fucking. Not just cuddling." Nico explained, shifting around so he was kneeling between his lovers.

"Are you a virgin?" Percy piped in, lying back so Nico was between his legs.

Jason shook his head. "No. But I've only been with Piper and Reyna."

"Well then we are all virgins to gay sex. So I vote my cherry gets popped first. Because I'm so not waiting for Blondie to get his popped, he already ruined my spanking." Percy pouted cutely.

Jason tensed. "I'm bottom?" He whimpered, only to calm as Nico's lips found his.

"Shh. Its okay. Just kiss Percy. Watch and see how much he likes it. And if you want to try it you can. If you don't that's fine. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Nico soothed, rubbing Jason's shoulders even as he peppered his face with soft kisses.

Jason nodded, a blush covering his cheeks as he watched Percy grumble. Nico gave him one more kiss, before crawling on top of Percy.

The Sea Prince was hard, pre-cum seeping from his slit as he arched his hips, clearly eager and ready for Nico as the Son of Hades kissed him again. Jason scooted closer, his own dick throbbing as he watched Percy mew.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered to Percy, as Nico rolled off the bed, searching for lube.

"Didn't you already?" Percy whispered, his voice rough with arousal as he reached for his erection, only to squeak as Nico smacked his thigh, returning with a bottle of lube which he clicked open.

"Not there." Jason's eyes flickered towards Percy's erection and the Sea Prince nodded eagerly.

Nico popped the cap on the lube, slicking his fingers, groaning as he watched Jason tentatively kiss the head of Percy's cock. The Roman pulled back quickly, licking his lips, before glancing at Nico, waiting for permission to do more.

Nico's hand stroked his back as he gently pushed Jason's head down. Percy yipped in pleasure as Jason's tongue swiped over his cock. Though it turned into a soft whine, as Nico slid one finger into Percy's tight little rear.

Percy squirmed, panting with pleasure as he pushed back on the finger and whimpered when Nico pressed a hand on his hips.

"Easy, love. You are pregnant. We can't be rushing with you carrying my child." Nico soothed, slipping another finger instead Percy's moaning at the tightness.

Jason's hand sneaked towards his jeans, whimpering when Nico's free hand shot out to catch it. Nico tugged at his hand, pulling it close and slicking it with lube. He didn't say anything as he nudged it towards Percy's rear, pulling his fingers free of Percy, ignoring the Son of Poseidon's whine. Jason hesitated, whining.

"Jason, if we are going to share each other for the sake of the babies you have to be comfortable with Percy." Nico kissed his neck.

"You're going to hate me for touching him." Jason whispered, turning his head to hide it against Nico's chest. "You've loved him for so long."

"And I've loved you too. Since you supported me when we met Eros. I love Percy and I love you. And you are both gifting me with children. So you both have to learn how much I care for both of you." Nico kissed the Roman again. "Now prepare Percy and if you are good maybe I'll let you fuck him later."

Percy whined, kicking at Nico. "I'm horny!"

Nico rubbed his thigh. "I'm not touching you until Jason is happy to touch you. So why don't you prove to him that you want this relationship too."

The Son of Jupiter yelped as Percy tackled him, his lips eager against Jason's as he reached down to palm the considerable bulge. Jason gasped, trying to squirm away, knowing that Nico was going to change his mind and murder him for laying a finger on Percy, but the younger boy only reached down and pulled Jason against his chest. Leaving Percy to kiss and suckle on his neck.

"Relax Jason." Nico's hand roamed over his bare chest. "I've got you Jason. Nothing is going to happen to you that you don't want."

"Its not me I'm worried about." Jason shifted away from Percy who was trying to climb into his lap.

"I'm not going to get angry at you for touching Percy." Nico rolled his eyes.

"How can you not?"

"Because he's not the only person I've cared about. I loved him first. But I love you too. Now give Percy a kiss for me. Please." Nico smiled, pleased when Jason leaned forward, kissing the Son of Poseidon quickly. He glanced at Nico again, relaxing when he felt the hardness beneath him twitch.

"Nico's getting turned on by watching us make out." Percy grinned. "Hey, Jason wanna bet we can make him cum in his pants? As punishment for making us share him?"

"Don't you dare." Nico growled, his chest rumbling.

The Roman nodded, his own smile coming to his lips as Percy clambered onto his lap. His lips found Percy's again even as he slid his hand down Percy's back, fingers brushing against Percy's slick rear, easing a finger back inside. Percy's hard cock was pressed against his stomach, and the little raven beauty in his lap rubbed against Jason's stomach as much as he could, ignoring Nico's grumbles.

Jason's confidence grew; clearly he was doing something right if Percy's mews of pleasure were anything to go by. He slid a second finger in, watching Percy's eyes close in pleasure.

The two boys pulled apart when they both felt a smack to their rears. Percy purring in pleasure, while Jason struggled to not fall off the bed, looking at Nico with worry, just waiting for a zombie to chew his dick off.

But Nico only gave them both a playful growl, pinning Jason to the bed. "You don't take orders from Percy. I'm in charge here."

Percy wiggled his rear. "Well, I would be much busier if you were fucking me instead of fussing over Jason." He crawled over to Jason, pushing Nico off of him, a grin on his face as he snagged the lube. Nico's mouth fell open as Percy slicked up Jason's cock. "Or I can just do this" He grasped Jason's cock, watching the two boys stare at him as he pressed it against his rear. Jason gasped as Percy lowered himself down, trying to raise his hips only to freeze when Percy whispered.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Bad idea. More lube. More stretching." He whimpered, tears in his eyes as he tried to adjust. "Bad Jason. Bad! Make your dick smaller. Owww." He whined, arms reaching out for Nico, who instantly kissed him, soothing away the hurt. Jason forced his himself to stay completely still, trying to ignore how hot and tight Percy was around him.

"Shh, baby. Just relax. This is why we should let me prep you before we pounce on Jason's cock."

"Hurts," Percy whined, gasping when Jason sat up, shifting his cock inside him.

"Still!" Nico hissed at the Roman, kissing away the tears that left trails down Percy's face.

Percy sniffed a bit, only to cry out as Jason's hand brushed against his cock. Jason stroked him, flicking his thumb over Percy's slit to smooth the path of his hand.

"Shh, baby. Just focus on the pleasure. Shhh," Jason soothed, pecking Percy's chest.

"I thought you hadn't done this before?" Nico asked, watching Percy relax, as Jason eased more of himself into the tight passage.

"Porn, Neeks. Lots of porn." Jason shifted his hips, searching for that spot inside Percy that would overwhelm the pain with pleasure. He rolled his hips, grinning when Percy squealed, his fingers digging into Nico's arms. Percy panted as Jason pulled out slightly. "You okay, baby?"

The Sea Prince nodded, mewing. "More. Again. Do something!" He whined.

But Nico placed a firm hand on Jason's hips. "Easy, Sparky." He kissed Jason's stomach. "Think you can take me, Sparky?"

Jason nodded, longing for Nico's lips as the Son of Hades pressed soft kisses to his skin. "Lots of fingers and lube?"

"Promise." He kissed the smooth stomach, eager for it to round with child. He found the container of lube, doing his best not to let Percy's whimpers go straight to his cock. He coated his fingers, running his hand down Jason's thigh until he came to the puckered entrance. Jason whimpered a bit, arching his hips.

"Shh, Sparky. Just relax. Focus on the hot, virgin ass around your cock." Nico soothed, squeezing the firm cheeks.

Jason took a deep breath, nodding as he grasped Percy's hips. The Sea Prince mewed in pleasure as Jason lifted him up before dropping the Son of Poseidon back down on his cock. The two boys cried out in shared pleasure, even though Jason's cut off as a finger was eased inside him.

"Feels weird." He panted though he had to gasped as Percy tried to bounce himself on Jason's cock, losing all patience with both of his lovers.

Nico slid another finger inside of Jason, rubbing his thigh soothingly as Jason tensed, hissing in pain. "Focus on Percy."

Jason took a deep breath, flipping the two around so he was lying on top of Percy, he thrust forward, moaning in pleasure as he sheathed himself in Percy, oblivious to Nico who had squirmed out of his jeans. He only knew of how tight Percy's previously virgin ass was around his cock. Percy was mewing and panting with every thrust, his nails scratching at Jason's back hard enough to draw blood.

Nico slicked himself up, hovering over Jason as he lined himself up. Jason's attention was solely on Percy as he pulled his fingers free, only to ease the head of his cock inside. Jason's yelped, jumping forward, slamming into Percy before freezing, whimpering as Nico slowly sank inside of him.

Percy whined when the dick inside him stilled, but pulled Jason into a kiss, moaning around the Roman's lips as Nico's weight settled on top of the two. Jason kissed back, glad for the distraction as his body adjusted. The pain began to fade and Jason took a breath, pushing back until Nico was fully sheathed inside of him. Percy broke their kiss to pull reach for Nico, eager for his boyfriends' kisses as the waited for Jason to adjust. Finally, the pain became an after thought as Nico pulled out slightly, before sinking back in, searching for that place that would have Jason seeing stars. His movement pulled Jason out of Percy slightly, but when he thrust forward again Percy let out a pleasured cry, a soft whine slipping from Jason's lips. Nico gripped Jason's hips, biting into Jason's shoulder as he thrust again, this time hitting his mark as Jason moaned in pleasure, pushing back into him as Nico's powerful thrust sent Jason deeper within Percy.

Jason started babbling in Latin, his voice broken by cries of pleasure as his dick was squeezed by Percy, while Nico tormented his prostate. He threw back his head as he was the first one to soccomm to the pleasure, spilling his seed deep within Percy, his ass clenching around the thick cock in his ass as Jason's vision turned white.

Percy let out a choked whimper as Nico's hand found his cock, stroking it lazily even as he continued to thrust into Jason's limp body, rubbing Jason's very sensitive, softening cock against Percy's prostate until the Sea Prince was on the edge, before stilling both his hands and cock, his grip tightening around the base of Percy's cock as he slid free of Jason, watching the Roman weakly pull out of Percy's body and roll to the side. Percy whining at the loss, but he wasn't empty long as Nico thrust into him, with a powerful roll of his hips, Jason's cum smoothing the way.

"I shouldn't let you cum. Punishment for letting Jason take you without my permission." Nico growled in Percy's ear as the Sea Prince's sharp little nails sank into his shoulders.

"You wouldn't dare!" Percy panted, pulling Nico's head down for a searing kiss, even as he wrapped his legs around Nico's hips, pulling the younger boy closer.

Nico stilled his hips, grinned down at Percy as the Sea Prince cried out, pummeling his back with angry hits as Percy tried to pull Nico's body down, so he was moving again. "Nico!" He whimpered, only to gasp as Nico flipped them, and for the second time that day Percy found himself on top. Nico was grinning, arms behind his head as he watched the sexually frustrated Sea Prince glare at him.

"If you want to cum you have to cum from my cock alone. No hands. And no help from me."

Jason chuckled weakly from where he was sprawled closet to Nico, managing to roll himself so he was cuddled into Nico. Only to whine as his exposed rear recieved a light tap. "You are in trouble too." Nico hissed, his eyes widening as his dick was surrounded by hot heat again as Percy wiggled his way down on Nico's cock, panting in pleasure as he did his best to ride Nico's cock. Finally he found his prostate again and his soft cries of pleasure filled the room, until finally he found his release, coating his stomach with cum even as his ass clamped down on Nico, sending his lover over the edge and giving Percy his second dose of cum of the day.

Exhausted, he just rolled off, though he did whimper when Nico's softened cock slid free of his ass, but he was to tired to do anything about it as he curled into Nico, opposite Jason.

The trio were soon cuddled together, Nico rubbing the bellies of both his pregnant lovers.

"I love you." He murmured. "Both of you. You two don't realize how happy you've made me. Even if I have to spend the whole pregnancy, knocking some sense into Jason's brain. As if I'd mind if he touched you, Perce."

The little Sea Prince yawned, cuddling his own tummy. "I think he should be punished for thinking so poorly of you."

Nico grinned at Jason's little whimper. "Now that sounds just perfect." He did yawn though. "After some sleep. Between fucking you two into obedience, and keeping the babies alive, you two are going to run me ragged."

"Good. Less time to run off." Jason mumbled against the Greek's shoulder.

It wasn't long before all three boys drifted off asleep, oblivious to the two men watching them.

"Told you it would work." The dark haired young man uttered, his voice smug, as his green eyes watched the naked trio, his butterfly wings spread out behind him.

"I never doubted you Anteros." The other man, Eros pocketed his cell phone, pleased with the video he'd gotten.

"So my sexually frustrated big bro has a happy prego lover. My adorable baby bro and these two hotties are now pregnant and banging." Anteros mused. "I really don't think we have enough pregnant gay man. What do you think Eros?"

"There can never be too many." Eros pointed out as Anteros nodded.

"Let's go have some fun with that adorable little Son of Hephaestus I saw earlier." Anteros's grabbed his foster brother's hand dragging him off in the direction of Leo Valdez, and leaving a very content pair of lovers behind him.


End file.
